3e Economy
WORK IN PROGRESS GP = gold piece SP = silver piece 1 gp = 10 sp Combat gear Light weapon or shield: 10 gp Heavy or projectile weapon: 20 gp Set of throwing weapons: 15 gp Light armour: 20 gp Heavy armour: 40 gp Bag of caltrops: 5 gp You can spend an action to spread a bag of caltrops across a 2x2 metre area. A creature entering a caltrop field must succeed at a DC 15 agility check or take 1 damage and get some caltrops stuck in their feet. Until they spend an action to get the caltrops out, their speed is halved and they take 1 damage at the start of each of their turns. Having any amount of DR negates the damage, but not the slowing effect. Caltrops are recoverable after use. Utility items Backpack: 1 gp Most items that are not weapons or ammo are carried in your backpack, where they take an action to retrieve. Items small enough to fit in a coat pocket are assumably carried that way, and are a minor action to retrieve. All PCs start play with a backpack for free. Booze, weak: 2 sp This price gets you a bottle of ale or other weak alcohol. Booze, strong: 1 gp This price gets you a bottle of hard liquor. Food: 5 sp For this price, you can either get fresh food from a tavern or dried rations for on the road. They will keep you fed for a day either way. Lodging: 5 sp This price will get you a room in an inn for the night. It is per person, but includes stabling for your mount, if you have one. Rope: 1 sp per metre This tough rope can withstand quite a lot of weight, but can be cut by dealing any amount of damage to it. Chain: 1 gp per metre This iron chain is thick enough to be strong, but thin enough to be portable. It can be broken by dealing 10 damage to it. Gathering tool: 5 sp Simple tools such as a shovel or saw. These are not made for combat and count as improvised weapons. Hatchets and pickaxes count as weapons, and are priced as such. Torch: 1 sp A lit torch casts light in a 10 metre radius for 1 hour before burning up. Lantern: 5 gp A lit lantern casts light in a 10 metre radius. It can burn for 6 hours on one flask of oil. Flask of oil: 5 sp This pint of oil can fuel a lantern for 6 hours. Flint and steel: 5 sp This item can be used to light things. It takes an action to light a torch, lantern or something else highly flammable. Mount: 100 gp This can be a horse, camel, or any other ridable and fairly docile animal. Riding gear and saddle bags are included in the cost. Mounts that are not combat trained will refuse to approach creatures they perceive as a threat and will flee when attacked. (Combat-trained mounts are unavailable until mounted combat is implemented.) Below are the stats of a horse, which can be used for similar creatures as well. Horse | Str: 6 | Dex: 2 | Agi: 2 | Sta: 6 | Int: 0 | HP: 28 | Def: 12 | Poise: 16 | Spd: 20 Instincts: Add dex to initiative checks, search checks and alertness, instead of int. Kick: +2, 9 dmg Magic items These minor magic items are for sale in most cities of considerable size. Bag of holding: 250 gp This mundane-looking bag is larger on the inside. The inside is about 2x2x2 meters in size, and items placed inside do not increase its weight. If the bag is damaged, it loses its magical properties and all items are launched out in an explosion of stuff. Ever-burning torch: 100 gp This torch's purple flame sheds light in a 10 metre radius. It never burns out and is unhindered by water unless fully submerged. Speaking the command word etched into the side turns it on and off. Potion of healing: 50 gp When you drink this potion, choose one of the following benefits: - You regain 25% of your max HP. - You are cured of the wounded condition. Traveller’s any-tool: 250 gp This 30 cm metal bar is psy-reactive: when held, it shapes itself into what the wearer imagines it to be. As a full-round action, you can transform it into any mundane tool or weapon with limited moving parts. Its volume and mass can adjust somewhat, but it cannot become bigger than a greatsword or smaller than an apple. It also cannot change its metallic substance, but can adjust certain features, such as becoming reflective. Shaping it into a key is pointless unless you know the exact shape of the lock’s internal mechanisms. Category:All Category:3e